An individual such as a police officer, a member of the military, or a security guard often carries numerous items including handcuffs, an electroshock weapon (e.g., a Taser), a handgun, a walkie-talkie or other communication device, a baton, spare ammunition and/or other items. Such an individual typically uses a separate item carrier, such as a holster or ammunition pouch, to carry each item, and the item carriers may be disposed along the length of a utility belt that is worn around the waist of the individual. As a result, the item carriers are spaced circumferentially about the waist of the individual when the individual wears the utility belt. For example, the individual may carry an ammunition pouch at one location on a utility belt, a handcuff container adjacent the ammunition pouch along the length of the utility belt, a pistol holster adjacent the handcuff container along the length of the utility belt, and so on.
Additionally, it is becoming increasingly common for individuals such as police officers, military personnel, and security guards to carry rifles or other firearms that accept ammunition stored in magazines.